wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Future Harper
}} Summary For Max's birthday, he wants to go boating in a volcano. After Alex uses the spell, 'Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow' the trio goes to the sub station. While in the middle of telling Harper the story, Harper finishes the story, making Alex believe that she's already told her the story, and 'is turning into Grandma'. Harper then reveals that she read the same exact story in the new book by H. J. Darling, The Story of the Lost Wand. Alex the reveals that she hasn't heard of the books and that she doesn't read. Harper then believes that Alex is illiterate, and it is revealed that she doesn't even read menus. Justin then says that he will read the book to see if she stole their stories. While in the Liar, Justin confirms that she did steal the story. He says that he thought he would be the one to write succsesful stories about their wizard adventures, but his main character would be a wizard named Scrooge, he would carry around a bejeweled cane and have a British accent and an eye patch. They then use the IPP to go to the Paint Your Dish Warehouse that she lives in. There they meet a grown women, who knows all of their names, how to cook Boy Salad, and who wears a fish bowl as at hat. Max continues to try to use his secret code to find out if the liar was bugged. It is then revealed that the grown woman is Harper from the future. The adult Harper has come from the future, with the help of a very powerful wizard. She writes about the secrets that Alex has told her, because in her adult time, Max, or it is assumed, has revealed wizards, so she writes in their time, because it is much more interesting for her readers. Max and Justin yank out a piece of paper from Harper's typewriter they believe to be a new story, and Justin scratches his cornea. Alex becomes angry because she didn't give Harper permission to use her stories. She leaves, before Harper gives Justin the mission to convince Alex let Harper use her story, making him a future-naut. Alex is then becomes mad at Harper because of what future Harper has done. Harper becomes mad at Alex for being mad at her and not telling her why. They stop talking, and while Harper is reading a note that she's wrote to Alex, she hears Alex. She uses the IPP to escape to the Great Pyramids in Egypt. They follow her, and meet a tour guide who tells them that she went to 'pee' in the Grand Canyon. Alex yells to her to meet her back at the house. While there, Alex tells her that if Harper wants to, she can write stories about their wizard adventures together. Harper accepts, and while hugging, Alex sees future Harper mouthing thank you. Alex tells Harper to practice mouthing words to people. Harper then turns to see a great hat which is being worn by her future self. Future Harper says to consider it a loan, and Alex says that she'll return it to the lady for her. The episode ends on a warn note, with Alex saying that the lady is an old friend of hers. Facts * Spells Before we see this volcano blow turn this lava into snow Trivia *The Russo's Stories which Jutin told was about: the Crazy 10-Minute Sale, the girl who entered in a movie, the Invisible Brother, and put Orange Soda into a Genie's lamp Allusions * The writer R.J. Darling is a parody of the writer J.K. Rowling * In the start of the episode, Harper was using a hat with Nemo of a Disney Movie, Finding Nemo Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *David DeLuise: Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone: Harper Finkle *Rachel Dratch as future Harper. Co-starring |next= }} 216 Category:Episodes Needing Synopses